On That Night
by highschoolstoryteller
Summary: What might've gone down before the MC discovered Aleister in Grace's room. Rated T for sexual themes, but no smut.


Some words you would think of when talking about Aleister are uppity, intelligent, and morose. You wouldn't typically think of him as indecisive or romantic, but that's what Aleister was the night the world ended. Of course the world didn't end, but Aleister  
/wasn't to know that. He was sitting on his bed knowing that his future was completely uncertain. His father wasn't at the hotel, and he had just found out Grace liked him. Like, like-liked him.

Aleister was unsure of whether to stay put and perhaps die without letting Grace know how he felt properly without Princess around, or whether to find her, potentially put himself in danger, but let her know that he had incredibly intense feelings forher.  
Twiddling his thumbs, he pondered what to do. His heart beat heavily as he thought about talking to her alone, and whether that could insinuate something else that he wouldn't mind happening but he knew was out of the question.

He could hear Raj and Princess inside his head telling him to go for it, but he still felt light headed and nervous about talking to her.

Think Aleister, he thought. She has feelings for you. She isn't going to reject you, unless her feelings have drastically turned. She likes you, and you're going to confirm you like her. There's nothing wrong with that! And before he could think of a  
/counter argument, he got up and out of his cabin.

He knew which room Grace was in because of seeing her going to bed, and so headed to her room on a lower floor. Walking there, he kept pulling his sweater down and straightening his tie nervously. Relax, you imbecile! Grace isn't going to stomp all over  
/your feelings, so calm yourself!

He reached her room, and knocked gently on the door so as not to arouse any unwanted attention.

"Grace? It's me, Aleister."

The door opened, revealing Grace looking slightly confused but with a little smile on her face.

"Come in," she greeted happily, standing aside so he could walk past. Aleister was hit with the smell of hydrangeas and caramel, and noticed the vase on the nightstand and the toffees in the drawer. He sat down in a couch opposite the bed, and she sat  
/on the bed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you properly how I felt about you. I didn't want to say it in front of anyone else, hence why I'm here tonight."

Grace didn't reply, but instead smiled, motioning for him to go on.

"I love you Grace. I love you so much. You're an absolutely incredible young lady and I don't quite know how to verbalise my feelings for you other than by saying how much I love you."

Grace giggled, and gave Aleister a heart stopping smile. "Aww Aleister! You're so sweet!"

"It's just how I feel," Aleister responded, blushing furiously.

"Come here!" Grace grabbed his hands, and pulled him into her. He fell on top of her, pushing her into the bed. "I love you too Aleister."

"I love you so much," Aleister whispered, his lips millimetres from hers. Should I go in for it?

His thought was answered by Grace leaning in and kissing him. His heart started to race, and he kissed her back, laying a hand on her mid back. They pulled away, and Aleister swore his face was burning up something terrible.

"You look hot, is everything alright?" Grace asked him.

"I just need to take off my sweater." His heart pounded as he removed his sweater, revealing his abs through his shirt.

"I didn't realise you had abs," Grace gasped.

"Consider it a little byproduct of my burning off steam," Aleister said, embarrassed. "Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"Please... Go ahead," Grace responded dreamily. He leaned in and started to kiss her, brushing her hair aside. He pulled her towards him, and Grace had one hand on his chest, moving down towards his abs. As she touched them, Aleister cried out and pulled  
/away.

"Please Grace... I'm rather ticklish!" Aleister's complaint was met with Grace pulling her legs around his waist, pulling him in and tickling his stomach more. "Grace... Grace! I ask you to please stop!"

Grace stopped, giggling sweetly. "I never would've guessed you were the ticklish sort," she said. "Is it the fabric rubbing on you?"

"I'm quite ticklish there in general," Aleister responded.

"So would it tickle if I did this?" She placed her hand on the waistband of his trousers, and Aleister nearly did a double take before she moved her hand upwards underneath his shirt and onto his hard muscles.

"Aaaiiieeeee! Yes it would!" Aleister flinched and Grace moved her hand onto his chest, making Aleister relax. "I'm not sure whether I need this shirt on."

"If you want to take it off, it's fine by me," Grace said, her pupils clearly dilating. Aleister hissed, kissing her again, and placing his hand this time on her lower back.

"I want you as close as humanly possible to me," he whispered as they pulled away, but before they could go further there was a knock on the door.

"Grace? It's Princess. There's something I need to-"

Aleister instinctively backed off, pulled his sweater on, and answered the door. Princess's confused face saw Aleister's flaming red one, and looked at Grace on the bed.

"It- It's not what it looks like!" Aleister panicked, and Grace pulled him away from the door so Princess could get in.


End file.
